Vida
by Miss Whiddlesmort
Summary: Dicen que cuando mueres, Tu vida entera pasa por tus ojos. Traduccion/One Shot.


**Disclaimer:** _Harry Potter ni sus personajes me pertenecen. La trama de esta historia tampoco es de mi propiedad, sino que de una magnífica escritora llamada _**kapers in pink** _quien amablemente me ha dado su autorización para publicar la traducción de su fic. _

_Muchísimas gracias a _**sparklinghaledecullen** _por ser Beta para esta traducción._

Dicen que cuando uno muere tu vida pasa como un relámpago ante tus ojos. Cedric nunca había pensado en la posibilidad de morir o en la probabilidad de que le iba a ocurrir a una edad tan joven. Pero allí estaba, mirando con impotencia cómo el rayo verde llegaba dificultosamente hacia él. 

La primera imagen que relampagueó por su mente fue cuando recibió su carta de Hogwarts. Ya había estado practicando su magia y había estado esperando ansiosamente por el supuesto búho durante casi una semana (bueno, en realidad, desde el comienzo del verano). Pensando en el pasado, fue realmente un chico de once bastante impaciente, pero cuando llegó la carta, no podía dejar de ocultar su emoción. Aunque nadie había dudado de que iba a entrar a Hogwarts, él todavía no podía dejar de sentir alivio cuando la lechuza se presentó en la ventana con el sobre grande. 

La segunda imagen que vio fue su primer día en Hogwarts. Es curioso cómo había vivido durante once años, pero realmente no sentía que su vida había empezado, hasta que fue aceptado en la escuela que siempre había soñado asistir. Sus padres le sonrieron felizmente mientras abordaba el Expreso de Hogwarts por primera vez. 

Podía recordarse siendo tímido, temeroso de lo que otros pensarían de él, y ansioso por saber en qué casa sería asignado. Su padre había estado en Gryffindor, su madre en Slytherin, y él sabía que sería muy importante para ellos si se quedaba en alguna de sus casas (aunque él preferiría estar en Gryffindor que Slytherin).

Mientras estaba allí, esperando a la luz verde que pondría fin a su vida, él podía recordar, casi como si hubiera sido ayer, caminando al frente del gran comedor y con la profesora McGonagall junto al lugar del sombrero de clasificación. Podía sentir un aleteo en el estómago mientras le susurraba al oído, mencionando la forma en que él era valiente, pero también ferozmente leal. Podía recordar la decepción que se desplazó rápidamente por su mente cuando el sombrero finalmente gritó:

"¡HUFFLEPULF!". 

La tercera imagen que vio fue el día en que Harry Potter llegó a Hogwarts. En ese momento en el tiempo, no tenía idea de que el joven, pronto lo ayudaría a conducirlo a su muerte, pero él no iba a estar en contra de él mientras Harry no tenía idea de que la Copa de los Tres Magos se convertiría en un Traslador . Él recordaba haber visto a la chica de pelo espeso que comenzó a andar con Harry, y el más joven de los Weasley. Los dos se habían convertido en inseparables durante todo el año, ganando el apodo de "El Trío de Oro". 

La cuarta imagen que vio fue el día en que formalmente conoció a Hermione Granger. Fue en su sexto año, y él estaba en camino a la Copa Mundial de Quidditch junto con su padre. Ellos fueron a reunirse con Arthur Weasley y su familia, y Harry y Hermione se unieron a lo largo del camino, también. Su pelo espeso siempre se destacó en su mente, desde el momento en que la vio durante su primer año, hasta ahora, cuando su vida estaba a punto de terminar. Mucho había sucedido durante ese Mundial, y para él, era el comienzo de una amistad que cambiaría su vida para siempre. 

La quinta imagen que vio fue el día en que finalmente llegó a besar a Hermione Granger. Después de la Copa Mundial había hecho un esfuerzo para mantenerse en contacto con ella, y eran bastantes las ganas de verla en el Expreso de Hogwarts en septiembre. Le había llevado horas para hablar consigo mismo, y para cuando se las arregló para llegar a la estación de Kings Cross, su estómago estaba tan liado en nudos que no estaba tan seguro de que sería realmente capaz de llevarlo a cabo. En realidad, casi se había echado atrás la primera vez que la vio, pero sabía que si no lo hacía ahora, probablemente no habría otra oportunidad. Le pidió que se sentara con él en un compartimento, y por suerte estuvo de acuerdo. Había invitado a Harry y, (muy a su malestar), a Ron también, pero ellos habían declinado y se sentaron con otras dos chicas de su casa. Después de una agradable conversación, se encontró con que ya no podía controlarse a sí mismo y la besó impulsivamente. Ese beso, aun cuando se estaba enfrentando a la muerte, fue suficiente para provocar una sonrisa en su rostro; era suave y tierna, sorprendente. Por desgracia, ambos no sabían qué hacer y Hermione terminó dejando el compartimiento con bastante rapidez. Pero ese beso cambió su relación entera. 

A medida que la luz verde se acercaba, pensó en Hermione, una vez más; en la chica hermosa, sorprendente, inteligente, de la que se había enamorado. Lo único que temía ahora era no volver a ver nunca más Hermione, no oír su voz o besar sus labios, o a enredar sus dedos en su salvaje pelo espeso. 

Dicen que tu vida pasa como un relámpago antes de morir. Las imágenes que Cedric vio fueron menos de su vida, y más de los momentos donde realmente había comenzado a vivir. No tuvo tiempo de tener miedo de la luz verde corriendo hacia él, todo el intercambio tomó segundos, a lo sumo. 

Y su último pensamiento consciente, fue la hermosa niña de pelo espeso que dejaba atrás.

**_Reviews?_**


End file.
